justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Glass
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist= |year= 1979 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc = (Post-''JD'') |gc = Arrows |lc = (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 55 (JD) 78 (Post-''JD'') |audio = |perf= Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |nowc= HeartOfGlass |dura= 3:44 |kcal= 25 }}"Heart of Glass" by is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with white hair who wears red and purple shiny boots and a red belt. She also wears a purple romper, sunglasses, and a coronet. Not much is changed about the dancer, except that her boots now are shinier and the coach's face is more visible. Remake In the remake, the dancer has a sky blue glow instead of a purple glow. Her romper is a little bit darker and her boots are less shiny than the Just Dance 3 version. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png|''Just Dance 3'' Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is mostly green with cyan silhouettes of shards of glass. There are also shards of glass falling. The floor is reflective. The background is significantly changed, now with a shattered glass like background with reflections of the dancer in each section of the shattered glass. There are still shards of glass falling as well. Remake The background is similar to the Just Dance version. It is mostly green, but the glass shards are now moving to the right, rather than falling. It is also in high-definition. There are also stage lights on the floor which produce a purple light. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both of your arms in a semicircle. heartofglass gm 1.png|All Gold Moves heartofglass gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Heart of Glass is featured in the following Mashups: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Heart of Glass appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Trivia *In the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was shorter. *The radio edit of Heart of Glass is used in the game. The line "to be a pain in the a**" is replaced with "had a heart of glass". **Also, after the third verse, the song repeats the chorus and the "La la la" part twice; in the original version, the third verse is instead followed by another "Ooh ooh woah" part. **The radio edit and music video version last about 3 minutes and 30 seconds. The original album version was about 6 minutes long. *The "La la la" and "Ooh ooh woah" parts are not present in the lyrics on . It was later updated in future games to be present. *This is the first song by Blondie in the series. It is followed by Call Me. *When the coach exits off-screen in , she does not fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a remake. *Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), this song was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. One day later, the songs returned. *A square for this song was found in the files for . It appears to have the background from , but since menu icons are not present in the Xbox 360 version of the game, it was not used in . *At the beginning of the remake, heartbeats and sounds of glass can be heard. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|''Heart of Glass'' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' ( files) Heartofglassbig.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' (Remake) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background heartofglass cover@2x.jpg| cover HeartOfGlass banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 414.png|Avatar GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Diamond avatar heartofglass pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots HeartofGlassMenu.png|''Heart of Glass'' in the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' on the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJDNOWMenu.png|''Heart of Glass'' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJD2016Score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2017Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' on the menu heartofglass jd2017 load.png| loading screen heartofglass jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen heartofglass jd2017 score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2018Menu.png|''Heart of Glass'' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen Others hdcoachforglassfat.png|Coach extraction Heartofglassbackground.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Blondie - Heart Of Glass Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Heart of Glass" Blondie Heart of Glass by Blondie Just Dance 3 Gameplay DLC Gameplays Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Just Dance 1) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now Heart of Glass ★★★★★ Heart of Glass - Blondie - Just Dance Unlimited Heart Of Glass - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Heart Of Glass Extractions EXTRACT! Blondie - Heart Of Glass Just Dance 1 Just Dance 3 DLC Extract Heart of Glass References Site Navigation ru:Heart of Glass Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Blondie Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs